Scanning devices are typically used to scan information on media such as paper. Particularly, scanning devices scan image information on media and convert the scanned image information into a digital image, which may be viewed on a display of a computing device. Scanning devices typically include a platen and a scan bar for scanning the media. The scan bar is typically positioned adjacent to the platen and includes a light source, a lens, and a sensor. The light source illuminates a portion of the media and the light reflected from the portion of the media impinges on the lens, which focuses the reflected light onto the sensor. The sensor converts the received focused light, which includes the information on the media, into a digital image. The media is advanced and a scanning operation is performed on another section of the media. This process is repeated until the entire media or desired section of the media has been scanned.